


Zuflucht

by Araliay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araliay/pseuds/Araliay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Voldemord Bulgarien unter seine Kontrolle bringt, entschließt sich der Orden Viktor aus dem Land zu schaffen. Sie verstecken ich direkt in London in einer der Hochburgen der Todesser, in der Hoffnung das dies der letzte Ort ist, an dem sie ihn suchen werden. </p><p>Doch was soll Viktor in einer Stadt, in der er aus Angst erkannt zu werden, keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzen darf? Der Mann bei dem er sich versteckt hält, ist alles andere als eine interessante Gesellschaft. Und der Junge der sie immer wieder überraschend besucht, so stark vom Krieg gezeichnet, das er nicht einmal weiß, wie er sich mit ihm unterhalten soll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuflucht

Das flackern einer Straßenlaterne über seinem Kopf lies Viktor instinktiv zusammen zucken. Seine Hand wanderte langsam zu dem Ärmel der grauen Jacke die er zur Tarnung trug. Die Gegend hier sollte ausnahmslos von Muggeln bewohnt sein und machte die Verkleidung zu seinem Unmut nötig. Ein schnelles ziehen des Zauberstabs, sollte es die Situation erfordern, war bei diesem viel zu engem schnitt kaum möglich. 

Unruhig versuchte er mit dem bloßen Auge die Tiefen Schatten zu durchdringen in denen die Hochhäuser rechts des Weges versanken. Doch der fehlende Mond am Himmel und die späte Stunde raubten ihm jede Lichtquelle und lies hinter den dunklem Flecken das schlimmste vermuten. Der gedämpfter Lärm der durch eine mit bizarren Bildern versehene Mauer links von der geflickten Straße zu ihm drang verhinderte es zu seinem Unmut auch, nach verdächtigen Geräuschen zu Lauschen. 

„Hier sind wir schon. Ich weiß das es von außen Verwahrlost wirkt, aber innen ist es annehmbar. Und vor allem Sicher.“ Der Mann vor ihm sprach so laut das Viktor sich am liebsten auf ihn gestürzt hätte, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. Stattdessen beherrschte er sich und folgte dem Schreihals auf einem kurzen abzweigenden weg, zu einem schwach erleuchteten Hauseingang. 

Der Kampf gegen die Todesser und ihrem neu auferstandenem Meister wütete bereits in der ganzen Welt und einige Gegenden galten inoffiziell bereits als verloren. In seinem eigenen Land Bulgarien konnte er keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür setzen ohne den Tod oder schlimmeres zu riskieren. Nach Monaten der Flucht hatte sich der Widerstand entschlossen ihn nach London einzuschleusen und hier zu verstecken. 

Dem fremden Mann dem er jetzt folgte, kannte Viktor seit nicht mal einer Stunde. Zumindest konnte er das Gesicht einordnen. Oder besser die Haare. Er gehörte zu der Familie mit den vielen rothaarigen Kindern, die er ständig bei Harry gesehen hatte. Kurz lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken als er an die Zwillingsbrüder dachte. Ihren kleinen Anschlägen während des Trimagischen Turniers war er jedes mal nur knapp entkommen. Lieber auf der Flucht als mit den beiden unter einem Dach zu leben. 

Vor ihm öffnete sein neuer Begleiter eine Glastür und trat auf einen kahlen Flur. Verwundert bemerkte er das die linke Wand aus hellem Stein bestand während sich die Rechte aus kleinen Metallplatten zusammensetzte. Ein großes schwarzes Loch gähnte rechts in der Wand und Viktor brauchte einige Nervenaufreibende Sekunden bevor seine Augen eine leere Treppe ausmachten. 

„Um die Uhrzeit ist zwar niemand mehr unterwegs, aber Vorsichtshalber nehmen wir trotzdem dieses Mugglegefährt.“ Merkte Viktors Begleiter an und betrat einen kleinen Raum am Ende des Flurs. 

Zögernd trat Viktor ein und betrachtete die mit Metall verkleideten Wände. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie sein Begleiter etwas an der Wand berührte das daraufhin zu leuchten begann. Dann schoben sich aus den gegenüberliegenden Türbögen zwei Eisenplatten aufeinander zu. Das Herz aufgeregt schlagend beobachtet er wie sich die Platten berührten und ihn ein schlossen. 

Leises summen erklang und ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen signalisierte Viktor das sie sich bewegten. Oder besser das der Raum selbst es tat. All seine Erfahrung als Quidditsch Spieler Rebellierten dagegen die Bewegung selbst nicht sehen zu können. Ein leichter Ruck und ein leises Ping beendeten das unangenehme Erlebnis. 

Erleichtert sah Viktor wie sich die Türen öffneten und er musste sich beherrschen um nicht hinaus zu stürmen. Erzwungen ruhig folgte er seinem Begleiter auf den hellen Flur hinaus. Sie gingen an drei grün getünchten Türen vorbei bevor sie stehen blieben. Die stählerne Lampe direkt über ihnen brannte als einzige auf dem gesamten Flur nicht. 

Ein großer Vorteil wenn es darum ging denn Bann von der Haustür zu nehmen. Nur wer genau neben der Tür stand konnte den Vorgang so gut erkennen wie Viktor selbst. Trotzdem verstand er nicht jedes der geflüsterten Worte und nahm sich vor später danach zu Fragen. Zum Schluss zückte sein Begleiter einen ungewöhnlich Flach wirkenden Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. 

„Meine Schutzzauber sind zwar völlig ausreichen, aber der Schein muss ja trotzdem gewahrt bleiben.“ 

Viktor trat in die Wohnung ein und sah sich um. Auf der linken Seite stand ein kleines Sofa vor einem Kamin der nicht ganz zum Schornsteinlosen äußeren des Gebäudes passen wollte. Vor sich sah er eine Fensterfront die der gesamten Länge des Raumes folgte und davor ein Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz. 

„Leider habe ich kein Gästezimmer, aber die Couch lässt sich über Nacht in ein sehr bequemes Bett umwandeln. Da es schon spät ist würde ich Vorschlagen das wir gleich damit Anfangen. Wenn du willst kannst du dir den Kamin Anzünden, ich hole dir ein paar von meinen Sachen.“ 

Noch während sein Begleiter sprach Schloss er die Hautür die für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Farbe wechselte und damit signalisierte das die Sicherungen sich automatisch wieder aktivierten. Dann ging er nach links an einem schmalen Tresen entlang der die offene Küche vom Rest des Raumes trennte. Direkt zwischen Fenster und Küchenschrank eingequetscht versteckte sich eine Tür, hinter der er verschwand. 

Der kurze Blick den Viktor von dem Zimmer erhaschte zeigte ihm die kante eines Bettes, was bedeutete das die Tür am anderen Ende der Wand wahrscheinlich in das Bad führte. Um seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen trat er vor und warf einen Blick in das zwar saubere, aber kleine mit hässlichen braunen Kacheln ausgestattete Badezimmer. Das fehlen jeglicher Fenster machte die Situation noch schlimmer und strich den Raum von der ohnehin kurzen Liste der Fluchtrouten. 

Resigniert wandte er sich ab und ging zum Sofa hinüber. Der rote fast braune Stoff fühlte sich verführerisch weich unter seinen Fingern an. Das hässliche Panorama aus Häusern und Straßen zeigte ihm das sie sich in einer Höhe befanden, die den Ausstieg durch das Fenster erheblich erschwerte. Grübelnd, wie er das beste aus diesen eingeschränkten Möglichkeiten herausholen konnte, umrundete er mit der Hand über die lehne Streichend langsam das Sofa. 

Den Blick vom Fenster gebannt setzte Viktor sich hin und stockte kurz. Die Polsterung gab seinem Gewicht nach um sich dann den Konturen seines Körpers anzupassen. Überrascht seufzend schloss er die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und genoss das Gefühl der Bequemlichkeit. In den letzten Monaten hatte er gelernt das eine dreckige Matratze bereits als Luxus gelten konnte und in den Tagen seiner Flucht hierher galt das gleiche für einen trockenen Steinboden. 

Kein Stück Kleidung oder Gepäck hatte die Tortur überstanden und selbst die Schuhe die er trug machten den Eindruck das sie aus einem Abfallhaufen stammten. Vielleicht fand er hier endlich Zuflucht. Zwar scheute er sich nicht zu kämpfen und für sein geliebtes Land sogar zu sterben, doch der Krieg dort war längst verloren. Die einzige Möglichkeit seine Verwandten und Freunde zu Retten lag darin die Wurzel des Übels zu vernichten und wo konnte er das besser als in der am schwersten umkämpften Stadt der Welt. London. Niemand würde glauben das er dumm genug war um sich in diesem Trollhort zu verstecken. 

Das leise klicken klang für Viktors Ohren in der stille des Raumes unnatürlich laut. Sofort sprang er auf um sich gegen die Wand in Höhe der Tür zu pressen, wurde jedoch von den Bücherregalen behindert die jeden freien Zentimeter bedeckten. Lautlos in sich hinein fluchend hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der starr Ausgestreckten Hand. Durch seine in den letzten Monate stark geprägten Reflexe schafften er dies bevor die Klinke der Haustür noch ganz heruntergedrückt war. 

Als die Tür sich einen Spalt öffnete spielte sein Geist die schlimmsten Szenarien durch und ein erster Fluch lag auf seinen Lippen. Während des öffnen der Tür schob sich eine schmale weiße Hand in Viktors Blickfeld und er ermahnte sich innerlich zur ruhe, den er durfte nicht zu früh losschlagen. Eine Schweißperle ran dem Bulgaren die Stirn hinab als sich endlich auch ein Körper in den Raum schob, doch die Worte des Fluchs blieben ihm im Hals stecken. 

Ein Feuerroter Haarschopf kam in sein Sichtfeld. Eine schwarz gefärbte Schwellung vom Wangenknochen bis hin zum Auge erschwerte es das Gesicht einzuordnen, trotzdem glaubte er das es sich um einen der Brüder seines Gastgebers handelte. Der grüne Pullover wirkte ausgeleihert und ein langer riss zierte den Ärmel. Ein leichtes Zittern ergriff den jungen Mann und Viktor dachte daran das er seine eigene Jacke wegen der für die Jahreszeit ungewöhnlichen Kälte noch immer trug. Den Kopf gesenkt drehte sich die Gestalt arglos zu ihm hin, um dabei die Tür zu schließen. 

Plötzlich begriff Viktor in welcher Position er sich befand, riss die Hand herunter und versteckte den Zauberstab hastig in seinem Ärmel. Durch die ruckartige Bewegung Alarmiert hob sich der rote Haarschopf und gab den ersten Richtigen Blick auf das Gesicht frei. Das zweite, wie der Bulgare erleichtert feststellte, nicht zu geschwollene Auge weitete sich überrascht. Für ein paar Sekunden erstarrten beide Männer und blickten sich Wortlos an. 

Mühsam durchforstete Viktor sein Gedächtnis nach dem richtigen Namen, doch das wenige was ihm einfiel waren Bilder. Eine Tribüne voller Jubelnder Studenten. Ein See voll Eiskaltem Wasser. Eine mit Eis behangene Halle. Das schweigen fing an unangenehm zu werden und ein Blick in das verschlossene Gesicht seines Gegenübens machte ihm klar wer hier der Eindringling war. 

„Ähm . . . ich soll . . .ich meine, ich werde hier jetzt leben.“ Erklärte Viktor. Die Augenbrauen des Rotschopfes zogen sich zusammen, aber Viktor konnte den Gesichtsausdruck nicht genau deuten. Langsam beschlich ihn das Bedürfnis sich zu Entschuldigen, trotzdem entschloss er sich dazu die vorher so dürftige Erklärung etwas weiter Auszuführen. Allerdings wusste er nicht genau was er sagen durfte, ohne seine Deckung vollends zu verlieren 

„Ron!“ Der überraschte Ausruf seines Gastgeber, der mit einem Bündel Bettzeug im Türrahmen stand, beendete alle weitere Grübeleien. „Bei all der Aufregung habe ich ganz vergessen das du vorbeikommen wolltest.“ 

Diese offensichtliche Lüge die ihm begleitet von einem lächeln von den Lippen floss, störte Viktor dabei nicht im geringsten. Jeder der in einem geheimen Widerstand Mitarbeitete, erhob die Kunst der lüge zu ihrer Hochform. Das einzige was den Bulgaren beunruhigte war das er sich dabei so schlecht Anstellte. 

„Viktor du erinnerst dich sicher an meinen Bruder Ron. Er war ein guter Freund von Hermione und beim Trimagischen Turnier als Zuschauer dabei.“ Ein leichter Stich durchfuhr Viktors Herz, als er unweigerlich an das grausame Schicksal der jungen Frau dachte. 

„Er ist ebenfalls im Orden und kommt mich hier häufig besuchen. Er weiß mehr als genug und ist in unserer Zelle also mach dir keine Sorgen, beim nächsten Treffen würde er umgehend informiert werden.“ Wie beiläufig trat sein Gastgeber auf ihn zu und drückte das Bettzeug in seine Arme. 

„Percy . . . vielleicht sollte ich lieber wieder gehn.“ Merkte Ron leise an. Hastig drehte sich Percy zu ihm hin, machte ein paar schritte vor und ergriff den Arm seines Bruders mit fester Hand. 

„Nicht doch. Das Sofa ist jetzt zwar besetzt, aber in meinem Schlafzimmer ist genug Platz. Wir haben früher mit viel mehr Leuten ein Bett geteilt und es hat uns nie gestört. Mach es dir einfach schon mal bequem, ich kümmere mich noch kurz um Viktor und komme dann gleich nach.“

Erstaunt beobachtete Viktor wie Percy seinen kleinen Bruder zum Schlafzimmer hinüber zog, ihn durch die Tür schob und diese dann schnell hinter ihm schloss. Dann verharrte er vor der Tür als erwartete er widerstand, der sogleich erstickt werden musste. Die ganze Zeit über ignorierte ihn sein Gastgeber, so das Viktor zusammen zuckte als dieser plötzlich herumwirbelte. 

„Viktor entschuldige bitte. Da du ohne Gepäck angekommen bist, liegt zwischen den Decken noch einer meiner Schlafanzüge. Morgen werde ich mich gleich bemühen Kleidung für dich zu besorgen.“ Sagte Percy und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

„Danke.“ Antwortete Viktor der nicht wusste was sein Gastgeber von ihm hören wollte. 

„Morgen muss ich früh zur Arbeit. Du darfst dich natürlich in Küche und Bad frei bewegen und dir nehmen was du brauchst. Ich würde es begrüßen wenn du während meiner Abwesenheit eine Liste mit Dingen erstellst die du noch benötigst.“ Wies Percy ihn an. Dabei ging er in die Küche und nahm Zielsicher aus dem Holzschrank neben der Tür ein paar Fläschchen. 

„Natürlich.“ Sagte Viktor der sich wieder in der Position sah, etwas Antworten zu müssen. 

„Ron kommt übrigens öfters vorbei und kennt wie du gemerkt hast das Passwort. Ansonsten erwarte ich keine Besucher, wenn also jemand an der Tür steht weist du Bescheid.“ Diesmal schaute Percy ihn direkt an und Viktor begriff sofort was er meinte. 

„Ja.“ Bestätigte er knapp und Percy hielt noch kurz seinen Blick fest. 

„Gut. Möchtest du sonst noch etwas wissen? Oder brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Sofa?“ Viktor schüttelte zur Antwort nur den Kopf. 

„Dann Entschuldige mich bitte, ich gehe jetzt zu Bett. Solltest du dennoch etwas wollen dann Klopf ruhig an. Gute Nacht.“ Ohne weitere Erklärungen umklammerte Percy die drei kleine Fläschchen in seiner Hand fester, drehte sich zur Tür und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. 

Immer noch die Bettwäsche im Arm haltend, lehnte sich Viktor verdutzt gegen das Bücherregal hinter sich und starrte die verschlossene Tür an. Das sein Gastgeber ihn so schnell abgefertigt hatte, damit er sich um die Verletzungen von Ron kümmern konnte verstand er gut. Trotzdem passten einige Details nicht ganz ins Bild, genauso wie das Verhalten der beiden. 

Vorsichtig stieß er sich vom Regal ab und legte das Bündel in seinen Armen auf das Sofa. Dann schlich er zum Schrank aus dem Percy die Flaschen genommen hatte, um sich den Inhalt etwas genauer anzusehen. Die große Anzahl von bunten Gefäßen die sich ihm bot, überraschte ihn. Zwar besaß er, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bot selbst einen Anständigen Vorrat an Heiltränken, aber dies wirkte wie eine kleine Krankenstation. 

Bei genauerer Betrachtung beinhalteten die Fläschchen häufig Ähnliche Wirkstoffe, die weniger auf einen Kampf zwischen Zauberern hinwies, sondern eher auf rein Körperliche Gewalt. Eine Beschreibung die zu gut auf das Gesicht von Ron zutraf. Einige von den Fläschchen beinhalteten Tränke die sogar schwerste Verletzungen kurieren konnten, wie er sie selbst schon nach harten Quidditsch Spielen erlitten hatte. 

Grübelnd schlich Viktor zurück zum Sofa um sich für die Angebrochene Nacht vorzubereiten. Es war schließlich, trotz seiner derzeitigen Berufung, nicht seine Art anderen hinterher zu spionieren. In seinen Knochen steckte die Anstrengungen der Mehrtägigen Flucht und seine Paranoia musste zu Gunsten von etwas Schlaf vorerst zurückweichen. 

 

**~**

 

Ruckartig öffneten sich Viktors Augenlieder. 

„Du solltest noch etwas hier bleiben.“ Flüsterte eine Stimme leise. 

„Wozu den? Du gehst jetzt zur Arbeit und ich hab hier sowieso nichts zu suchen.“ Antwortete eine zweite Stimme ebenso leise. 

Obwohl hellwach und im Notfall bereit einen Fluch zu formulieren wartete Viktor Still um die Situation zu analysieren. Erst jetzt Ordnete sein schlaftrunkener Geist den Stimmen die passenden Namen zu und er wurde sich seiner Lage bewusst. Er befand sich nicht mehr auf der Flucht, aber das war nicht gleichbedeutend mit Sicherheit. 

„Im Gegenteil. Ich glaube es wäre von großen Vorteil für Viktor, wenn ein bekanntes Gesicht ihn begrüßt und beim Eingewöhnen hilft.“ Argumentierte sein Gastgeber. 

„Das hier ist eine kleine Wohnung Percy und nicht Hogwarts. Jeder braucht sich nur um seine eigene Achse drehn und fühlt sich sofort Heimisch.“ Wich Ron aus. 

„Du must aber noch Frühstücken. Das ist immerhin die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages.“ Sagte Percy in einem Versuch seinen kleinen Bruder um zustimmen der selbst in Viktors Ohren verzweifelt klang. 

„Nein Danke ich habe keinen Hunger. Also bis demnächst.“ Wehrte Ron ab und es folgten leise Schritte in Richtung Tür. 

„Warte.“ Rief Percy in der Stille aus und machte drei große Polternde Schritte. „Versprich mir wenn etwas passiert sofort her zukommen. Egal ob ich hier bin oder Viktor. Versprich es.“ 

Zwar schaute Viktor auf den Kamin, aber er war sich sicher das Percy seinen kleinen Bruder festhielt. Was immer die beiden gerade besprachen, die Angelegenheit musste sehr ernst sein. Und Persönlich. Das er seinem Gastgeber durch seine bloße Anwesenheit bereits solche Probleme verursachte beschämte ihn. 

„Ich weiß nicht so recht.“ Stammelte Ron. 

„Wenn du Ruhe willst geh einfach in mein Schlafzimmer und warte bis ich nach Hause komme. Versprich mir nur das du herkommst. Bitte.“ Diesmal nahm Percys stimme einen geradezu flehenden Unterton an. 

„In Ordnung. Aber jetzt muß ich los. OK?“ Antwortete Ron kleinlaut. 

„OK.“ Bestätigte Percy lahm. Es folgten zwei Schritte und dann das knarren einer Tür. 

Die folgende stille lag schwer auf Viktors Brust und es dauerte einige Minuten bevor Percys Schritte sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer bewegten. Als er das klicken des Schlosses endlich vernahm Atmete er erleichtert auf. Um seine Verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen drehte er sich auf den Rücken und schaute die weiß gestrichene Zimmerdecke an. Zumindest glaubte er das sie bei Tageslicht weiß sein würde. 

Die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn in seiner Zeit als Widerstandskämpfer am Leben gehalten hatte, Meldete sich Lautstark zu Wort. Zwar glaubten er nicht das ein Risiko für ihre Sicherheit bestand, aber das ganze gefiel ihm trotzdem nicht. Er hoffte nur das Ron seinem Versprechen tatsächlich nachkam. 

 

**~**


End file.
